The Whisper through the Dark Dimension
by Glowingwiththeflow
Summary: The Whisper had faced it all: perverts in alleyways, robbers in corners, and bullies in the street. Though none of his crime-fighting days prepare him for such a beast..., "How dare you speak to me, Prince Royce Gideon Heath, that way!" *It will have AUs, and OCs *
1. Chapter 1

The Whisper Vs. The Dark Dimension

The night air feel cooling on his white and green striped suit, on top of the empire state building there sat a boy of the unlucky numbers on elevators and superstition. He looked down from millions of buildings to peer down at tiny ants of humanity: he sighed, "Another night, another watch." He rolled his arms and stretched them over his head, hearing a satisfying pop he relaxed.

This isn't what normal kids would do on a typical Friday night; sure, they would go to parties, hang out with buds, or play video games all night. Nope, not him, since he acquired the suit he hit the boot. Now he didn't earn it from Iron Man, he made it; the suit was a bit faulty since it couldn't keep the nipping chill coming in from the east, but it did its job: keeping his identity a secret.

He brushed a piece of brown hair from his mask, the black glass covered the hazel greens he was admired for. Besides the quiet night he felt something big was going to happen, that's when a faint alarm went off.

"Finally," He beamed as he stood up, he took a few steps back and took off, getting to the edge he jumped and fell squealing. The air rushed passed by his ears, the suit stuck tighter to his thin body as he picked up speed, the streets filled with a rainbow of rushing cars and people walking to God knows where. There was no splat, no random scream of an onlooker; his feet planted itself on a streetlight. "Nailed it." Still beaming his attention turned to an old pawn shop where two robbers in their grey and black suit ran carrying their valuables.

Easy.

"Hey!" He leaped high in the air and flipped on a passing blue car, still running the robbers were just about to take a sharp turn on Wall Street when one of the immediately fell over. The second one peered behind his shoulder before he was round- housed in the face, all the gold chains and rings fell in an impressive heap. Finn landed with hands on the ground and legs outstretched. Wiping his hands, he then heard the approaching sound of the police, "Sorry guys," He reached into his green backpack and produced a pad of paper and a pencil and begin to write, "Nothing personal." Putting the note on the jewelry he sped away into the crowded sidewalks, panting he looked back once to see the cops coming out of the squad cars.

Lt. Perton squatted down to inspect the perpetrators," Well, whatada know," He slowly sat up and tipped the brim of his blue and black hat, "Lucian and Frank Ruon, you know they stole the Great Rose from the Museum of Modern Art?" The other cop nodded but was preoccupied by something sitting on the stolen objects.

"Hey sir, you might want to read this." Perton walked away from the thieves, looking at the poor penmanship of the writer he squinted at the odd lettering:

" **HEY, THEY STOLE SOME JEWELERY, THEY'RE ALL YOURS."**

 **-THE WHISPER**

The two cops stared at the letter. "Who the heck is The Whisper?"

Once he felt far enough from the crowd he slowed down and tried to catch his breath. "I…can't believe…I did…it!" Choking a bit, he kept his hands on his knees and waited it out, "Hey kid, you ok?" His heart almost stopped.

It couldn't be, it couldn't be him.

His attention was directed to a tall man, his dark brown hair had streaks of slivering gray on the sideburns, his mustache and chin hair connected in a symmetrical oval-circle. It was only a small group that chose to adorn themselves with bright blue and red, but only one with a golden necklace close to his chest that appeared to be an eye of some sort.

Doctor Strange.

"Doc, oh my gosh, c-can I call you doc?" He pleaded. The Doctor's sharp eyes turned only a deeper shade of blue.

"I'll take that as a yes." He started to walk away but felt something pull him back. He sighed, "Kid, please get off my cape, it hates getting dirty." The cape flicked Finn away, backing up he watched in awe as the cape brushed itself off. Once finished, it proudly held itself up and straightened it already high collar.

"I still can't believe The Doctor Strange is _literally_ in front of my eyes!" He couldn't tell if he should scream or ask for an autograph. Sadly, it seemed the doc had other plans, "Alright, party's over, go home, you did good, I would give you a pat on the back but I not here for that."

"Then what are you- "He was cut off by the sound of a strong wind, people who were just minding their business and enjoying their peaceful Friday leered in horror at the sky of Central Park. The beautiful sky dotted with constellations was slowly began to tear itself apart! At first it was a hole deeper than a black hole, the sound of sucking rang in everyone's ears; then a giant hand slowly appears. Strange cursed underneath his breath, "Kid, got home."

"My name's not kid, its Whisper."

"Whisper, what kinda name is that?" He raised an eyebrow as he started the spell.

"Well, I get in and out, basically you can't tell I'm here."

"Sadly, I can now." He muttered.

Finn continue to watch as Doctor Strange started to float upward, his hands glowing, and his eyes turn to his new enemy.

Finn turned to go, but…did he have too? Sure, he couldn't fly but he could jump which in his book was flying. "Hold on, I want to help!" He yelled as jumped to the nearest streetlight, flipping a couple of times he let go and did the same thing to another.

Doctor Strange avoided the twitchy fingers as he shot different areas of the skin, some didn't even react. "Man, I really hope you don't look like ugly on the other side." He begged he aimed as the hand reached out to grab him. Luckily it didn't shoot back and only a groan was heard from the hole. " _Better be a quick fight unless someone says something_ "

"Doc, I'm here!" It all happened in a very odd blur of green, white, and brown; Finn leaped in front of the hand, leg spread out in a front kick ready to attack and fall. Well that was the plan.

Doctor Strange never had enough time to bring the kid back with a dimensional spell, Finn kept going. The hand changed from defense to offense; as soon as it felt Finn touch its palm it snatched him right up. Finn struggled, wheezing from the unfair fight he strained to break free. Of course, the hand was mightier than the Whisper and without even so much as a bye disappeared...

Doctor Strange just stared at the place that held the hole. He was gone. Nothing but stars were left. He lowered himself, a crowd quietly around him in seconds; one again with the street he roughly pushed himself through it; that kid, sure he was new at all this but really in the first two months? "There really should be a handbook on this!" He yelled as he took off running back to his Sanctum, what a way to spend a Friday night.


	2. Chpt 2 The Dollhouse

**Chpt 2. The Dollhouse**

The portal's dark space made Finn anxious; so, what if currently he couldn't breathe because of the hand that griped his sides, if he didn't fall into the chasm of darkness he was okay.

"Oh crap! Doc, I wonder if he closed the portal yet?" He thought out loud. He had plenty of time to think, well, he thought. A light slowly began to peak at the literal end of the tunnel; shutting his eyes he waited for something big to happen.

"Finally! My toy arrived."

Finn opened one of his tightly shut eyes; vison still a bit blurry from the "ride" he wasn't too keen to see someone had decided to mock his choice of costume color. It was only even stranger by the fact that's all he could see. The thing blinked.

"I'm going to name you…Ginger." The kid beamed and eagerly shook him back in forth; in vain he tried to focus on where he was; the room was stark white, almost too clean for the giant colorful handprints that splayed the walls. Surrounding the room, he took in other objects such as teddy bears, puppets with a blue and green stage, and…a doll house?

The kid's eye grew close, "Uh, your, uh, a bit close to me…" Finn's voice slightly lowering.

"So?" The eye only got closer. Already at his comfort zone he naturally banged his head against the iris. The prince yelped out in pain and, dropping the Whisper checked his eye. Finn's body screamed in relief as it plummeted to ground. He never hit the ground.

Cupping the boy gently in his hand he took in a deep breath. The look of fear and surprise alarmed Royce; how could a toy show that much emotion? He continues to stare at the weird white and green striped suit his new toy possessed, he gently turned the thing to his back, it even had a backpack! "Ugh, get your filthy mitts off my bag!" The toy yelled. Royce glared, "How _dare_ you speak to me, Prince Royce Gideon Heath, that way!"

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Look _R_ oyce, I'm just asking for you to not touch the suit and probably a lift home if you don't mind." Pushing some of the angled fingers away from his body he slid to the end of the palm and was about to slide off but was entangled by the digits again.

"I can touch you anytime I want, and besides I brought you home." The snark and sass were _really_ getting on his nerves. If he really called this Jurassic park home, he wondered when the dinosaurs would come in.

"Yeah, your home; this," He spread his arms to the entire room, "Isn't earth, where the heck am I?"

Royce placed a finger on his pink lips, "Armeda, my home, which since you are _my_ toy means you live here too." White teeth gleamed in pleasure.

Finn griped his hair, "No, no, no, I'm telling you I'm not a toy and I don't live here." Hands clenched into fists, "I don't know where Armeda is, but I know I came through that portal. I'll ask again, take me home." Angrily pointing to the pocket of air he once saw he expected the prince to fold and give him the pass back to New York…Royce laughed.

Royce's blond bangs flew against his green eyes, did his toy really expect him to roll over like a dog and kneel to his command? He tugged on his meshed button up and still laughing examined the action figure near his blue capris shorts and black dress shoes. Finn just stared in defeat, this kid no matter what he said wouldn't understand. He sighed, "Okay Royce I'll play along."

It was Royce's turn to stare. "What? So, you finally agree that you're my toy and that Armeda is your home?" Finn nodded and immediately covered his ears to block out the loudest squeal he heard in his life. The force of a finger was ineptly placed on his head, when it came off his hair was basically a cowlick.

"Now, since you agree why don't I show you around?" The hands reached out for Finn again, naturally Finn wrapped himself into a ball.

"Don't worry Ging, you're in good hands." Royce assured as he roughly cupped him and stood up.

"I wish I was in better ones." He grumbled.

Royce's mouth was faster than his ears; sure, he listened to what toys were made in the northern fields by fristwarks, or when did those humongous handprints were made at age five.

"Wait, how old are you?" Finn craned his neck to see Royce look down in confusion.

"Twelve, though I plan to be king at sixteen."

"16?" He whispered, He was already thirteen, if he was him it would only be a couple of years before he was dumped with truckloads of responsibility.

"Alright Ging, this is where you're staying." Slowly Finn felt the hand descend; he rocked, stumbling he reached out to Royce's bent thumb. His anatomy class have prepared to know what different textures of skin to be in a human being but, was this even a human being?

He looked like one, but he could have been anything underneath that skin, maybe he was a living puppet, or a lizard borrowing someone's body for a while. Finn shivered, that reminded when he was younger when he watched the "Invasion of The Body Snatchers" with his brother. Seeing the alien beings change forms scared him so much that he would sleepwalk all the way to his parent's room and mutter things like," My body too small." or "Take my brother instead." They weren't allowed to watch movies for a month.

Royce let the toy down, when he noticed he wasn't moving he gently nudged him in the ribs. He had to admit, it felt so weird than his other toys, they were either made of plastic or wood. This one…was special. His fingers gently traced the outlines of the ribs and slowly moved upward. If he was quiet enough he could feel a small heartbeat and his fingers stayed on top of the heart. The drumming of the quick pacing muscle was somewhat soothing, as his own heart started to slow something sharp bit into his skin.

Finn flinched as the gargantuan fingers tried to shove him off, he tried to keep him stoic as they continue to press into his ribs. " _This kid has no regard for life, does he_? _"_ He thought as he saw the fingers slow went from the ribs, to the chest. It all stopped when it stayed there. "Dude, not cool." He growled, it didn't move. He squinted at the prince in annoyance, whatever this dude was thinking it clearly showed in the glowing greens of Royce's eyes. Not much for physical touch or keeping this awkward position, he sucked in a small breath. Letting it out through his mouth he reached into his backpack, producing a small taser. "Thank you, Mom." He snarked and pressed the object to the digits.

Royce let go once again, attention drawn to the burnt hand Finn felt weightless once again, this time he landed on something hard. Body aching, he gripped the floor and hunched on his knees, the fall was quick, so why did it hurt so much?

Royce's green eyes glowered with distain at the panting toy. "Come on, your almost there." Finn resisted, still gasping for air he was grabbed and set down to an object he really under no circumstances would _ever_ want to be in.

A dollhouse.

"Oh, no," The house was spacious, dark blue walls decorated with gold trimming on the roof. The windows gleamed with something like glass, the door a beautiful bronze with a golden knob.

The door opened, "Quick get inside!" A spotless glove gripped the folds of his skin-tight suit and sucked him to the nightmare.

 **Hey, hope you enjoy the story so far, I'm very happy to announce in a couple of days there will be a chpt 3. Also, if you have anything to say about the story please let it be constructive, hope you have a great day!**

\- **GWTF**


End file.
